Color
by Mai Kurosaki
Summary: AU. Ichigo Kurosaki is an oblivious painter who suddenly has a new roommate. Byakuya Kuchiki is a serious editor, who subtly takes an interest in the young painter. From then on, all bets are off.


**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns _Bleach_. I own nothing, this is most definitely not for profit, and hopefully it is at least entertaining.

**Color**

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Ichigo looks up to see Rukia staring at him with an odd expression.

"I'm preparing dinner. What's up?"

"So nii-sama needs a place to stay." Rukia says quietly as she leans on the fridge. "I thought maybe he could crash here for a couple of days."

"What happened to his apartment?" Ichigo puts a little more salt, and then he thinks he is done. He does not pay much attention to his friend.

"It got flooded."

"Well, isn't he like rich? Why can't he stay in a hotel for a few days, the stingy bastard?"

"Hey, nii-sama isn't stingy and he doesn't like hotels."

"Of course he doesn't." Ichigo rolls his eyes while she puts plates on the table. "Your older brother doesn't like to live in hotels but he would stay to an unknown person's place?"

"How old exactly do you think my brother is?"

"I don't know." Ichigo shrugs apologetically. "Old enough? And besides I don't want a strange person coming to my place and then start telling me how I should do my laundry more often or how I should wash the dishes after I eat or stop painting so much and get a real job."

"He's not like that." It is Rukia's time to roll her eyes. "And besides you do need to do your laundry more often. Last time we met, you came with that horrible t-shirt at Chad's concert."

"The guy didn't mind."

"Probably because he is your best friend since you were three. And that pub was a hole in the wall so no dress code required." Rukia sits down across from him and he pours the soup, which is great in his humble opinion. "And yes, Ichigo, normal people do wash dishes after they eat. But no matter what happens, never ever give up painting."

"I won't do that." Ichigo smirks at her. "Besides I have been commissioned two huge projects. I can't exactly slow down now." Ichigo stops and looks at Rukia who has an all-knowing smirk on her face. "Wait a minute, what do you mean _normal_ people?"

"You know, people who wear t-shirts with less holes in them." Rukia points at his ragged blue t-shirt, covered in paint and maybe four or five holes. It is bursting at the seams, but Ichigo has always felt comfortable in it and he's not about to give it up, thank you very much.

"I am an artist," he scowls and Rukia shakes her head laughing. "It's not my fault inspiration keeps me from buying nice clothes."

"Inspiration and lack of common sense."

"Hey, now that was uncalled for."

"Yeah, yeah." They eat in silence for a few minutes before she raises her eyes again. "So are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take nii-sama in?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Ichigo stops eating. A deep frown shows up on his forehead and Rukia thinks he looks cuter than ever. "Why can't he stay with you and Renji?"

"Yeah," she snorts derisively, "like that will go well."

"Well, it isn't anybody's fault you married that tattooed monkey just to spite your family."

"Hey, I love him! And I will tell him how you called him."

"I'm not afraid. Pineapple head loves me as much as I love him."

"Maybe I should lend him to you, if there's so much love between the two of you." Rukia eyes him evilly. "Besides when was the last time you got laid?" Her winning smirk widens when Ichigo can feel his soup coming down his nose, eyes watering, and seriously, this midget is a hazard to his health. He coughs painfully before scowling at his best friend.

"What the hell, Rukia?"

"Well, someone got to say it and all the rest of our friends are prudes. You haven't dated for more than two years, since you broke up with The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Wait, I dated Voldamort?"

"Yeah, like any Harry Potter reference can make me forget that you didn't get laid in just as much."

"Look, I'm fine, everything is fine." Ichigo tugs his hair a little, as he looks back at his friend. "So I dismissed the idea of having a love life for some time. Big deal! People do it all the time."

"Yeah, Ichigo, maybe they do. But, seriously, you need to get out more. You are constantly locked down in your studio and if I or Orihime wouldn't call, you would forget even to eat."

"It happened only one time." He rolls his eyes again.

"Yeah, for which you needed hospitalization. I'm just saying that you should take care more of yourself."

"I'm fine, thank you very much."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before."

Ichigo shakes his head amused. Rukia has always managed to keep him on his toes and make him forget about the rest of the world. She washes the mountain of dishes that have started to pile up a while ago.

"So can he come like tonight?" She finally asks and Ichigo sighs defeated.

"Yeah, tell him. But I'm warning you, Rukia, if he pisses me off or makes one snotty comment, I will kick him out or he will sleep on your couch."

"Got it. It's just for a few days anyways." Rukia looks back at him. "And besides, you don't know nii-sama. He is an editor; he doesn't have the time to think about the real world, always caught up in a manuscript."

"An editor? Interesting." Rukia looks pointedly at him. "What?"

"I have mentioned this before, maybe a thousand times or so, and still it's like you hear it for the first time."

"Well, sorry, but it's not my fault that your brother isn't the most interesting person in the whole world."

"Nii-sama is interesting." She is flushing slightly and Ichigo smirks.

"Yeah, so interesting that even your eyes glaze a little when you mention him or what he does."

"You are a very mean man and I really don't know why I am friends with you." She mutters as she grabs her purse.

"So that you can have a place for your brother, where he can crush in case of an emergency." He snorts knowing fully well that Rukia did not get mad with him.

"Yeah, yeah. I will give him the address. He might come tonight. Just please, don't make his life a living hell."

"Like I can do such a thing."

Rukia kisses him softly on the cheek and whispers kindly:

"Just take care of yourself and for God sake's, eat every once in a while."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Truthfully, Ichigo is not too thrilled about receiving an unknown person into his house, but he has always had a soft spot for Rukia. However, it unsettles him the fact that although they have been friends for more then ten years, he has never met her brother. Renji had always said that the elusive Kuchiki-san was just an arrogant asshole who loves to make other people feel inferior with his money and noble birth, and Ichigo is not keen in meeting such a person. Nevertheless, if that means taking Rukia off his back, then so be it. At least for a few days no one will bother him with food or cleaning.

He goes back to his studio, where a huge canvas awaits to be finished on the floor. Ichigo smiles lovingly at it and takes his brush back. There is something in this particular painting that calls to be finished, like a subliminal message wanting to get through. He clears his mind, smiling again. There, in his imaginary world, he is more at home than anywhere else is. The colors spread vividly on the canvas and he feels like his entire being has caught wings.

He is so caught up in his world that it takes him a while to register the buzzer. But, by its persistent sound, the visitor had spent some time pressing it, so Ichigo gets back on his feet, regretfully leaving his shelter. It is no wonder he scowls as he opens the door.

"What?" He snaps and then promptly freezes on the threshold as he gets a look at the man in front of him.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother. She told me I could reside at this address."

Ichigo ignores the man's too formal language to have a look at him. Byakuya Kuchiki is definitely taller than Ichigo, with incredible raven silky hair, which falls down his broad shoulders. He is dressed in an excellent outfit, which only emphasizes his broad shoulders and slim waist. His incredible grey eyes are fixed upon Ichigo and the young man's hand twitches. How much he would love to paint this man! Nevertheless, the cold eyes bring him back to reality.

"Yes, sorry, I was just painting and I forgot about time. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." He clears his throat, adding: "Please, come it." Ichigo ignores the faint flutter in his stomach as he lets Byakuya enter his home. He feels a little self-conscious in his ragged t-shirt and faded blue jeans with more holes than material. Moreover, his home is not exactly welcoming for the guests.

"It is all right. Where can I leave my luggage?" Byakuya asks in an emotionless tone and Ichigo would dare say he likes his voice quite a lot.

"Oh, yeah, about that-" Ichigo feels himself blushing heavily. "Look, when I bought this house and transformed it to suit my needs, I kind of didn't think that I would have many guests." The man raises a perfect eyebrow in wonder and Ichigo feels like a three year old, telling his dad why he stole those colors from Tatsuki. "The point is my guest room is more of a dump with a barely there bed and just a small wardrobe."

"It is all right. My sister informed me of your …atypical nature," Byakuya replies formally, "I was not expecting anything glamorous from your part." Ichigo takes a deep breath, promising to himself that the next time he caught Rukia, he would make her pay dearly for setting him up with this zombie of a man.

"Right, through here, then."

Ichigo does not look back to see if Byakuya follows him. He just darts for the upstairs bedrooms, opening a small reddish door.

"So this is it." He tugs at his hair, a clear sign that he is more than uncomfortable with the situation but it is too late to pull out from it. "As I said, there is not much, but I hope you get comfortable for the time being."

"Thank you." Byakuya steps in, clinically looking at the small room.

"There is one inconvenience though – you will have to share the bathroom with me, as this room doesn't have one. But other than that, I hope it will suit your needs."

"Very well. May I ask which the rules of your household are?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is it expected from me while residing at your apartment?" Ichigo's baffled face seems to annoy Rukia's brother quite a lot because his lips settle in a thin line.

"Look, I really don't care what you do as long as you don't disturb me from my painting. I have two important commissions and an exhibition to finish so I would very much appreciate if you didn't come into my studio. Other than that, do as you please. _Mi casa es su casa_, or whatever."

"I will pay you for your trouble then."

Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Look, Byakuya, you are Rukia's brother, I really just want to do her a favor. There is no need for any sort of payment."

"Are you always going to address me so informally?" Byakuya's haughty tone actually amuses Ichigo.

"I would say that since I help you in your dire need and offer you my house, there are only two things that will come out of this: you will be Byakuya to me and you will refrain from offering me future payment or something. Got it?"

"Very well. Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You are welcome. Good night then."

"Good night."

Ichigo closes the door and leans on it, trying to calm his breath. _Damn it to hell, this man is more than a robot. Before long, he will kill me in my sleep for referring to him as Byakuya. That midget of a witch! I'll make sure she owes me forever for this. _He goes back to his studio, painting until four o'clock in the morning, but finishing the painting.

Naturally, this starts a completely new phase in Ichigo's life. They do not meet for the first two days. Obviously, Ichigo can hear Byakuya puttering around the house, although the man is more of a ninja. But, other than the new products in his bath and the obvious cleaning done to his apartment, there is nothing much that signals the presence of another human being in his house. He keeps up with his work, finishes one of the commissions, he is half-way through the second, and he is very much proud of himself.

Half through the third day, something happens. It is in the afternoon and Ichigo has stopped painting because the light is not very good. It has been raining since morning and it twists Ichigo's insides. He never liked rain. He feels restless as he wanders through his living room to reach the kitchen. His phone rings so he picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Did you eat today?" Rukia's familiar voice is filled with concern so he answers truthfully.

"No, but I was just about to make myself a sandwich so you can stop fretting."

"You are incorrigible. Sometimes I think I should kill you myself and be done with it. Or I should seriously consider hiring you a nanny."

"Have you called to threaten me with my disembowelment for not eating again or there is a higher purpose to your call?"

"Oh, you know me so well." She mocks him merciless before her tone gets serious again. "I called to remind you that Orihime's restaurant opens tonight."

"Oh, man, that's tonight? I have completely forgotten."

"Of course you did, hence, the call. It's at seven thirty; she wants us earlier there and please, take my brother too."

"Byakuya isn't at home."

"Of course he isn't, it is barely three after all. Seriously, Ichigo are you going to keep stating the obvious or will you let me talk?"

"Hey, you have done nothing but talk since I picked up."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful what you are going to wear, because the bum look can get you only so far. Try the black jeans that we bought together and some nice t-shirt at least."

"Yes, mom."

"Don't roll your eyes, Ichigo, it's unbecoming."

"Jesus," he shudders, "you sounded just like your brother."

"Good to know. See you later, alligator."

"Yeah, yeah."

He hangs up and true to his word, goes in the kitchen to eat. He is a little surprised to see a small note on the fridge in an elegant writing saying _Please, help yourself. It is the least I could do._ Almost scared, Ichigo opens the fridge and then immediately freezes, gaping like a fish. The fridge is full with any type of food that he might want; in fact, most likely his fridge has never contained so much food in its entire existence at Ichigo's place. Well, the Ice Man can certainly be nice when he wants to be.

He eats greedily, when he remembers that he has not eaten in more than a day and then promptly passes out in a food coma on his couch. He wakes up a couple of hours later to the sound of the door opening. He rubs at his eyes and wonders what time is when Byakuya enters in the living room. And seriously Smarty Pants shouldn't look so good in those black slacks. Also, he totally loves the nicknames he found for the editor as he was eating.

From his part, Byakuya looks a little surprised to see Ichigo alive and kicking in his own living room.

"Yo, Byakuya." Ichigo greets him, and the man visibly winces hearing the young man being so familiar with him.

"Hello, Kurosaki."

"What's the time?"

"It's five o'clock."

"Phew, then I got a few more hours." Ichigo gets up from the couch and stretches his stiff muscles. "By the way, Rukia called. Tonight Orihime, one of our friends, opens her restaurant. She invited us both so we have to be there at seven thirty."

"I don't believe that I will accompany you. I have to finish a manuscript and I am not very fond of restaurants. They are highly unsanitary."

Ichigo looks a little disoriented.

"Ok, Weirdy McWeirdison." He rolls his eyes. "Relax! Since it is the opening night, I dare say that nobody has used anything yet, so you are sure that nobody has touched the cutlery. Besides, I don't think that the midget will take no for an answer."

"The midget?"

"Your sister."

"Are you always addressing so informally people who are clearly your superiors?"

"Seriously?" Ichigo scowls. "One, you and your sister are definitely not my superiors. And two, you are always welcome to try teaching me some manners, but if my father has continuously failed to do so since I was three, I highly doubt you would succeed in doing much."

Ichigo stretches his arms way above his head revealing a stretch of skin, which promptly draws Byakuya's attention. It would definitely be very interesting, if he did not know the stuck up bastard is most likely asexual.

"Besides, you got nothing to lose. We got free and really tasty food tonight."

"I presume there is no other way to deny attending such event."

"You presume correctly." Ichigo lets his arms fall down besides his body. "Ok, then be ready by seven and we will drive together there."

"We will go together?" Again with the surprise. For a man who wants to keep his face as blank as possible Byakuya 'Robocop' Kuchiki is extremely expressive when he wants to be.

"Unless you want to bring your girlfriend or something. Sorry, I guess I totally forgot about that."

"If I had had a boyfriend," Byakuya corrects it carefully, "I would have stayed at his place."

"Well, then it is perfect. You don't have a boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend, we are like a twisted and less numerous version of Queers as Folk."

"I don't understand this reference."

"Of course you don't. Ok, as I said, be ready by seven."

Ichigo goes back to his studio and draws in charcoal the first portrait of Byakuya Kuchiki. If only that would have also been the last. It also should have served as a sign but Ichigo Kurosaki has never been good at observing signs and kept his obliviousness throughout the years.

A couple of hours later he is dressed in the cleanest blue jeans he has, with no holes, and which actually fit him quite nicely. He also takes a black shirt with a small white dragon on his left shoulder. It creates a stark contrast with his hair and Ichigo feels quite proud of himself. But as soon as he sees North Pole Byakuya, he barely keeps from groaning in frustration. Seriously, it is not fair for a man to look so great in black slacks and a grey shirt. His raven hair falls again on his shoulders and Ichigo sighs defeated. So, he might be a little attracted to the man. The grey eyes widen a bit at the sight of Ichigo.

"Are you going to go dressed like that?" The older man says and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"You will learn quickly that I am not a man of etiquette. And besides, what's wrong with what I wear? I think I look quite good."

"Nothing is wrong. Let us go."

Ichigo rolls his eyes but lets himself admire Byakuya's ass as they exit the apartment. This whole moving in has its perks. They take Byakuya's car mostly because it is not a piece of shit like Ichigo's car. Truly, he loves that rubbish but it should have died a long time ago. The drive there is spent in silence but it is not awkward by any means. On the contrary, Ichigo genuinely enjoys being in Hot Ass' company and it also gives him the opportunity to study him more.

There is something almost regal in the man's posture, as his elegant hands control the steering wheel. Beautiful hands. Silky hair. Perfect chiseled face. Ichigo's fingers twitch again in their need to trace those beautiful lines on paper as well and maybe even adding a bit of color. It would make for a beautiful painting. Then suddenly he wonders how Byakuya would look like ripped of his indifferent persona, his face alive with emotions, maybe in ecstasy. It would be a most astonishing sight.

They arrive just in time and Ichigo ignores Rukia's pointed look as they settle at the big table. Some of his friends are already there and as soon as they see Ichigo, they turn even louder than usual. By coincidence or not, Byakuya is settled next to Ichigo and it is actually a nice feeling. Therefore, there rest of the night progresses with a strange vibe.

When Byakuya stiffens next to him as too much human interaction is required from him, Ichigo puts his hand on Byakuya's forearm reassuringly, grounding him. It comes naturally and it surprises him so much that for a moment he thinks of taking it back. Byakuya stiffens at the blatant gesture and Ichigo holds his breath thinking the older man might kick his ass right there. But then the slightest sign of relaxation floods Byakuya's features so he keeps on doing it every time he sees Byakuya fed up with everything.

In return for probably making the night a little more bearable, Byakuya makes sure Ichigo's glass is always full and on occasion, even reminds him to eat and stop saying silly stories for five minutes. He chides him with the coldest tone possible but it makes Ichigo smile and dutifully do as bidden. If his friends notice their odd interaction, they do not show it and they keep the façade. It will not be the first time.

It slowly progresses from then on. Arriving home that night, Ichigo goes straight to his studio and does about ten drawings of Byakuya hands. It soothes him somehow but a slow itch keeps pestering him as if he misses something. When after a week, Byakuya announces him that he has been informed that it will take another month before his apartment is habitable, Ichigo is relieved.

From there on, all bets are off.

At first, there are small gestures. Byakuya cleans the kitchen and keeps it like that. He starts making coffee so that when Ichigo wakes up at whatever outlandish hour, he can have the black drink of the gods. In return, Ichigo spends more time in the living room doing all sorts of sketches. Before long, Byakuya begins to read his manuscripts there as well. The number of sketches that have Byakuya as a subject increases dramatically afterwards. Then there are also the late dinners. No matter how tired Byakuya looks, he always cooks for two. He never invites Ichigo but the young man starts to see the routine and soon they begin eating together as well. When Byakuya does the laundry, he does it for Ichigo as well. He buys groceries and he makes sure the living room is habitable as well. By the end of the month, Ichigo is not sure anymore how he has managed to live without Byakuya.

When the month passes and Byakuya does not move, something stirs again in Ichigo's heart. By now, he is more than a little (ok, _a lot_) aware of the fact that he has a big girl crush on Byakuya. And isn't that a little sad?

One afternoon, when Ichigo finally gets out of his studio to grab some food, he almost has a heart attack when he sees Byakuya passed out on the couch in the living room. He is still dressed in his work suit, but his tie lies down next to him and he has opened a few buttons of his shirt as if to let himself breathe. His face is extremely pale though and he breathes uneasily. Carefully, Ichigo places his hand on the older man's forehead, which burns up.

"Yo, Byakuya, wake up." He says gently, ignoring the ugly twisted head of panic that swiftly settles in his chest. "You can't stay here. Let's go to your room."

Feverish grey eyes open up, startling Ichigo. They are glazed with fever and it seems as if they look through Ichigo.

"You have a halo." The raw voice reverberates through the room and Ichigo blushes, even though he gets more alarmed. A Byakuya who does not know what he says is definitely in trouble.

"I do, don't I? Can you stand?"

"I don't know." Ichigo promptly helps Byakuya to get up and the man groans in pain as he leans with all his weight on Ichigo. "The room spins annoyingly around me."

"I shall punish it thoroughly as soon as we get to your room." Ichigo gently says and then curses as he made the bedrooms being on the upper floor. Why did it not cross his mind that he might get sick and going up might not be an option? By the time they reach the bedroom, both he and Byakuya are sweaty. He gently lets the man fall on his bed and then promptly loses his mind.

"I will be right back."

He gets out of the room and takes his phone out, calling the one person that will support him. It rings only once before he hears the blessed voice.

"Rukia," he says agitated, "your brother is sick."

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes, Byakuya Kuchiki, Mr. Stuck Up extraordinaire, my current tenant or something like that. What do I do?"

"What are his symptoms?"

"A high fever? I don't know? How should I know? I think he has a cold. What do I do? I don't know what to do! It's been a long time since I have taken care of my sisters and your brother isn't exactly the welcoming type and-"

"Ichigo, breathe!" Rukia's alarmed voice penetrates his panic fogged mind. "Call your father and ask him to come and see nii-sama and then follow his instructions."

"I can't call dad!" He yells, his hand clenched on the phone. Another squeeze and it might just break.

"You need a doctor and you know he is the best. Both of you can stop acting like children for five minutes, long enough for him to have a look at my brother."

"Ok, ok, I can do that. But what if he gets hungry? Rukia, my cooking is for shit!"

"You can cook soup and something tells me that's all my brother can eat at the moment."

"Can't you come and help me out here?"

"Sorry, but I have an important meeting." Rukia's voice sounds odd. "Call me as soon as your father takes a look at nii-sama. Now, man up and call your dad."

Ichigo looks bewildered at his phone. His best friend just hung up on him. Not only that, but now he has to call his dad as well. To say that things have been tensed with Isshin in the past five years would easily be the understatement of the year. When one's son suddenly drops out of medical school after two years to become an artist, one can't take it too well. To say that his father blew a shit storm is again an understatement. They still are on speaking terms, namely they call each other once or twice a year, but other than that, nothing. Karin, his younger sister, tells him that they are both stupid. At times Ichigo tends to agree.

However, almost an hour later, when his father gets out of Byakuya's bedroom, Ichigo feels a little grateful.

"How is he?"

"He is got the flu. Nothing too serious. I prescribed him some pills that you should go and buy them right away. Also, he needs plenty of fluids. Make sure he drinks water. If the fever gets worse though, call me."

"Thanks, old man. I really appreciate it." Ichigo claps him on the shoulder and Isshin's eyes are flooded with warmth.

"You are too thin." He says morosely as they get down the stairs. "You are not eating properly."

"Trust me, since Byakuya has moved in with me, I definitely eat a lot better."

"Is he," Isshin hesitates, "your boyfriend?"

"What? No, no, no!" Ichigo blushes heavily while his father throws him an all-knowing look. "He is just my roommate. Seriously, dad, he is not my boyfriend."

"But you would like him to be." Isshin ruffles his hair and Ichigo suddenly feels like ten again.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He admits softly averting his eyes, but Isshin has none of it. He gently makes his son look at him.

"He would be lucky to have you." Ichigo swallows past the sudden lump because he really does not need to bowl like a child in front of his dad.

"Thanks, dad."

"By the way, next week we have a dinner. Yuzu brings her boyfriend to meet us. Think you can come and help me make his life a living hell for an hour or two?"

"Yeah, I am always free for this." On an impulse, Ichigo hugs his father who gently hugs back.

"I missed you son."

"I missed you too, dad."

"Ok," Isshin lets him go, "call me if you need anything else and see you next week."

"Ok, dad."

When Ichigo gets back to Byakuya's room, he finally registers the changes that have occurred there. He has never entered Byakuya's room after he moved in and now, Ichigo can see that it has been furnished in a fashionable manner and even a painting is hanging up the wall. Everything screams sophistication, and Byakuya and he wonders how caught up in his painting he has been since he has not observed that this person currently lying in bed has moved in with him a long time ago? It has been two months since Byakuya lives with him and he does not seem like he will move any time soon. Should he be bothered about that? However, the mere thought of not having Byakuya near him makes Ichigo slightly nauseous so he lets it rest for now.

He takes a pair of sweats and a t-shirt out of the wardrobe and then slowly moves to Byakuya, whose face is scrunched up adorably. Can a man so regal and so imposing be considered cute and adorable? He changes him with some difficulty because Byakuya does not cooperate at all, but there is one reward – the artist in Ichigo can appreciate the cut abdomen and the long legs. Byakuya's body is a symphony of pure muscled lines and lithe definitions. And Ichigo feels envious of every man that has ever had the privilege to touch that body.

He finds a pharmacy that delivers and for the rest of the night, Ichigo takes care of Byakuya. He makes sure the man drinks some tea and then water and changes his t-shirt about three times. Byakuya does not seem conscious most of the times, but he succumbs to Ichigo's gentle hands and that is enough for the young artist.

Ichigo wakes up the following morning with the distinct impression that someone is watching him. He opens his eyes unhurriedly and instantly loses himself in the grey sea of Byakuya's eyes. The older man looks at him slightly awed, which promptly makes Ichigo smile. They are face to face, on their sides, because Ichigo has never been a gentleman and last night it seemed like a good idea to climb in Byakuya's bed.

"How are you feeling?" He whispers.

"A little better." Byakuya's voice sounds awful though, a clear sign that his cold rages on. Ichigo puts his hand on Byakuya's forehead and the older man closes his eyes, his features sagging in relief. Ichigo can't help it but smile a little.

"Your fever has dropped. Think you could manage taking a shower?"

"Yes."

Ichigo helps Byakuya get out of bed and then slowly helps him move towards their shared bathroom. Ichigo looks around with new eyes. During these two months, Byakuya has installed two caddies to hold both his and Ichigo's products. New fluffy towels hang from the rack and Ichigo feels that familiar pain chest. For the last two months unknowingly, Byakuya Kuchiki with his awkward manners and icy tones has taken care of Ichigo in the most subtle ways and yet he has completely failed to notice that. So many changes have occurred and he had remained to them oblivious, taking his art as an excuse to run away from what should have been obvious from the very beginning: he likes Byakuya Kuchiki, he _really_ really does.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok on your on, Byakuya?" He asks his voice a little cracked because there are too many realizations right now.

"I will be fine, Ichigo." Byakuya answers just as softly, and Ichigo looks puzzled at the raven-haired man. When was the last time Byakuya called him Kurosaki? He can't remember. He looks lost all of the sudden, still hanging on Byakuya body but it is the other way around this time. He does not support him; instead, Byakuya is the one offering comfort. His hands fist on Byakuya's sweaty t-shirt. They are both disgusting, they both reek, not to mention their morning breaths, yet when Byakuya's lips twitch in the smallest of smiles, reassuring Ichigo that he is ok and he is there and there is nothing to worry about anymore, the painter does the only natural thing. He kisses Byakuya in the most tender way, pressing his hips, chests flushed and wishing, wishing with all his heart that this is welcomed. When he feels Byakuya responding, when he feels some of his elegant fingers rake through his hair, while the others on his small back, playing with the small patch of skin revealed there, Ichigo thanks any deity that might listen to him.

They separate as if they share their thoughts and Ichigo finds the same kind smile on Byakuya's lips and thinks he might never get used to it and he might always cherish it. One of Byakuya's hands slowly cups his cheek and Ichigo leans into the touch, savoring its tenderness.

"I'm sorry it took so long." He murmurs and Byakuya smiles again.

"You caught up with me then?"

"I think I finally did." He lets Byakuya kiss him again and then they finally break away. "You take your shower and I will go make some breakfast."

"Very well."

Ichigo smiles one more time at Byakuya before closing the door and then smiles giddily. He feels alive, and wings spread from his back and he might just sing stupid songs and possibly build a shrine for Rukia for bringing her brother here.

They spend the following days cuddling in bed, Ichigo carefully instructing Byakuya on modern references. They kiss until their lips go numb; they kiss until Ichigo can feel his lips soar and still wanting to kiss Byakuya some more. They do not pass this stage, just careful roaming hands, gently mapping their bodies. Byakuya is a damn good kisser. Rukia is strangely absent from their lives, visiting her brother only once, but leers at Ichigo a few times and the orange haired painter can't help but feel that his best friend knows a little more than she should.

The following week, Ichigo invites Byakuya to come with him at the family dinner and together they have a lot of fun, scaring a little Yuzu's boyfriend, and making Isshin shower them with double entendre jokes. It is the first time that Ichigo feels at peace in a very long time.

Two weeks later the grand opening for Ichigo's exhibition takes place and he is bursting at the seams with enthusiasm. He waits for Byakuya at the entrance and does not let anyone approach them as he takes him back in a more hidden place. He gently kisses the older man.

"So I think we should date." Ichigo says decidedly making Byakuya laugh. It is the most beautiful sound and Ichigo is giddy with excitement.

"You think so?"

"I know so. We have done this the wrong way. We moved in together first and then we started this. We should go on a date."

"All right, but if we go out on a date, do you think you might put out?"

"Take me on one and you might get lucky." Byakuya smiles softly again as he kisses Ichigo.

"Then it will be my honor to take you on a date. Tomorrow night, at seven?"

"Sounds good."

"I will pick you up then."

Ichigo laughs again.

"Now I want to show you something."

He slowly takes Byakuya by the hand and they go back in the crowded room. Ichigo's incredible art hangs on walls but he does not care about it. He slowly takes Byakuya towards the center of the room, where the central piece lies. It is probably the largest painting of the entire collection and a small gasp escapes from Byakuya's lips.

The painting is called _My Guardian Angel_ and shows Byakuya dressed in a black uniform with a white haori on top. An elegant scarf embraces his elegant neck and his hair is held back by a keikesan. The background is made entirely of cherry petals. Byakuya's eyes look down, his stature imposing as if he is commanding legions. His features are implacable and yet the slightest hint of tenderness hides in those grey pools. By the almost painful way Byakuya squeezes his hand, Ichigo knows that he understands, that this is everything.

He can't wait to have his first date with Byakuya Kuchiki.


End file.
